


The Way You Look By Candle Light

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy character, Tired Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: One shot inspired by fan art by @byshivu on instagram and @shi-vu on tumblr. Rangi catches Kyoshi asleep at her desk. Two Years Post Shadow
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	The Way You Look By Candle Light

Kyoshi sat in the dim light of her desk staring at the pile of scrolls drafted to her. The sunlight had run from the room and the undulating flame of her oil candle had begun to blurr her eyesight as it illuminated the parchment. Her eyesight had begun its decline hours ago, but the strain on her eyes finally began to make it to her head. It wasn’t until she flipped the page and realized she couldn’t recall a word of what she read that she even decided to look away. She stared at the wood for a moment to rest her focus and realized how much closer she had drawn to her desk. _I will just close my eyes for a moment_ she thought, but then again she always thought that on nights like these. She pressed her palm to her chin, leaning her elbow against the desk, letting her eyelids fall. She heard a shuffling behind her but didn’t care to look thinking the fox had woken from its evening’s slumber. 

She tried to focus on a thought to keep herself awake, thought about Rangi nagging her to put the work down two hours ago. However, it didn’t give her the spite she needed to stay alert and her wrist began straining against her chin. She withdrew her arm and moved the oil light aside, shamelessly laying her head down across a diplomat's letter. _Just a few Moments More..._ she thought, but then again it was always just a few moments of rest before her desk became more comfortable than resting on the fur of a sky bison. She felt herself let go and somehow less than a moment later was met by a tender caress on her shoulder. An almost involuntary hum escaped her.

Rangi's voice came in a sweet utterance that failed to match the sarcasm in what she said, “You know we have a bed Kyoshi.” She whispered as the tips of her fingers lightly caressed the displaced hair atop of Kyoshi’s temples. It was too careful and tender an action to make her sour about the things Rangi said. Kyoshi opened her eyes again and turned her head up slightly from the back of her palm. Rangi’s soft features glowed in the light of the candle. It enamored Kyoshi endlessly the absolute dream that cascaded into her life in the form of Rangi. “You are going to start a fire one of these days.” She said as she lifted the candle from the desk.

“You are so beautiful.” She said without listening. Rangi’s face blushed a rose color at the compliment as Kyoshi sat back up slowly. Her exhaustion turned to tender sleepiness at the sight of Rangi taken aback, it made Kyoshi want to see her more. 

“You know the first time I ever noticed how beautiful you are was like this, your face was lit up in the night by fire.” Rangi didn’t draw back from the way she leaned over her desk, there faces kept a short distance between one another. She couldn’t hide how flustered the praises made her if she tried. 

“You’re not still dreaming are you?” Rangi replied, her best attempt to make humor out of how swept she was. 

“Spirits I hope not,” Kyoshi replied as she looked softly at her. Rangi turned away to scoff at the line. It made Kyoshi invigorated to continue the annoyance. “Is it too late in the evening for me to be this smooth?” she teased as Rangi turned head refusing to meet her eyes. 

“You are impossible..” She muttered trying her best to be the prideful stoic she put up for everyone else, bitter she lost her chance to tease and nag Kyoshi for being up so late. 

Kyoshi reached her hand up to her shoulders “Hey look at me..” she whispered as her hand made the gentlest nudge to her chin to get Rangi to turn her head. Kyoshi knew she fell for the trick every time since the first, and quickly pressed forward to kiss her, leaving her a blushing mess by the time they parted. 

“I spending you to bed for that,” Rangi muttered as Kyoshi stood, taking her hand around hers. 

“Promise?” Kyoshi teased as she looked her up and down. Rangi straitened the collar of her silk robe.

“Watch it avatar.” She muttered as she walked across the room. She set the candle on the nightstand and as the two situated themselves beneath covers. 

“And Kyoshi,” Rangi began as she looked into her green eyes that gazed up at her as Kyoshi laid with her head against her arm. 

“I think you are gorgeous just like this, lying half asleep in my bed making me blush,” she said softly in a lullaby of praises. 

“Do you like me by candlelight too?” Kyoshi asked calmly, feeling a gentle flutter in the chest. 

“I prefer you in the moonlight to be honest,” she said as she blew the candle out. She set it down and extended her hand out to her cheek, Kyoshi’s stunning green eyes became a muted sleepy blue. She ran her thumb against her lover's cheek, Kyoshi didn’t last long and Rangi welcomed the rest that came from watching her avatar drift into sleep. 


End file.
